This is Hetaween
by Hanaryme
Summary: A series of one-shots for the occasion of Halloween with an armada of shippings ranging from USUK, Spamano, GerIta, etc... WARNING: Lemons, Fluff, Awesome Prussia...
1. FrUk

**Hey guys, I decided because it's Halloween and all that I should do a series of one shots for the occasion. This will be updated every day until the end of October (You heard me right, every day) due to me having already pre-written most in advance. This won't affect the updating-time of my other fictions too so there's another bonus! :D**

**This one is FrUk, because why not, and on Sunday it will be Franada! I hope you enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>"Where are you, mon petit Lapin?" Francis called out; he hadn't the slightest clue where Arthur was currently hiding, luckily for the Brit. Being Halloween, the Frenchman had decided each year that he would personally pick Arthur's costume, due to Arthur's "poor taste in clothing", however, to the Brit's dismay the costumes were never even near appropriate and each time the sly man had managed to dress him up regardless of his protests. Arthur held his breath, as his anxiety increased by the minute and his claustrophobia kicked in a while ago, and through that he had decided never to hide in the closet of all places next year. Arthur practically froze and was almost as still as stone upon the hearing of the feared man's steps getting closer; the Frenchman let out several calls for the Brit and unfortunately for Arthur, his urges to insult and retort back to the 'frog' had got the best of him.<p>

"G-Go away you git, I don't want to wear your rubbish costumes!" Arthur yelled, and soon regretted it when he realised through that, Francis had discovered his location and slowly opened the closet door, and the first thing Arthur saw was the Frenchman's smirk as he lifted a VERY small skimpy costume that almost looked like... "A bunny suit?!" his thoughts escaped him through sound and Francis chuckled.

"Oui, now come on Arthur, be a good boy for me~" he said teasingly as grabbed the Brit's arm, pulling him out the tight space, shoving him onto the bed. Arthur growled in defiance, stating clearly that he did not wish in any way to wear such a thing. However his resistance was pointless, both he and his partner knew he would give in eventually. "Oh s'il te plaît..." Francis sighed, pouting as if a lowly beggar, waving the costume right in front of Arthur's face.

"Oh fine! But you owe me, twat..." The Brit groaned, walking out the room with the costume only to get changed in the next room. **_It's tight..._** Arthur thought to himself as he put it on. His already feminine figure looking even more delicate in the costume, though as much as he wouldn't say it, he was at least glad it was green instead of pink. He finished changing once he had placed the ears on his head and looked in the mirror, where from then, his dignity had completely shattered and his face was left tinted a dark shade of pink.

Reluctantly, Arthur walked into the room where Francis was currently waiting for him. At the moment he opened the door, the Frenchman stood up, walking around the Brit inspecting him and letting out a satisfied hum.

"Mm, you do look exquisite, mon Cher~" He purred, wrapping his arm around Arthur's waist "And I am **_certainly_** loving this..." He said as he took the opportunity to grope the poor Brit's arse. Causing the said victim to let out a small whine, his already pink face darkening to a shade of red.

"S-Stupid pervert..." Arthur replied in a weak voice, which broke halfway through his insult. And Francis chuckled once more, smirking, as he slowly started to guide Arthur to the wall.

"You know...I'm half convinced to keep you here instead and just take you now~" He said as Arthur gasped a little, his half-naked back making contact with the cold wall; to which Francis cupped Arthur's cheek with his second hand.

"B-But—"

"No buts, mon Lapin. You look too tempting to go to the party, somebody may want to steal you from me~" Francis explained, and before Arthur could reply to that his lips were soon covered by Francis'. The Brit let out a small whimper however soon found himself kissing back, he knew he could never resist Francis, and as the kiss grew deeper, he moved his arms to the Frenchman's shoulders, whilst Francis' roamed the Englishman's bottom, squeezing it gently making him moan, to which Francis took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Arthur's mouth, exploring and tasting every inch. Francis spun them around, slowly guiding Arthur to the bed, and pushing him down and followed suit, straddling the Brit. He broke the kiss to move down his neck, sucking on a particular area, Arthur gasping once the Frenchman bit down, ensuring it left a mark but kissing it almost in apology. Though much to the Brit's surprise, Francis moved from Arthur completely and went to walk out the room.

"That's much better, everybody will know your mine now Arthur~" He chuckled deviously, and before exiting he whispered "Hurry up now, we'll miss the party..." The Brit cursed to himself angrily, his new issue now being how to deal with the raging boner Francis had given him before going out...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you follow this, and I will see you Saturday~ xx<strong>


	2. Franada

**So I totally just changed my mind today and decided to update on a daily basis. I thought it would be nice having a little baby-fic every day as I've enjoyed writing them and want to do more**

**As promised, this one is Franada and tomorrow it may be RoChu or maybe Spamano.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p>It was Halloween and the many students and staff members of Hetalia World Academy were preparing for the seasonal festivities which took place each year. In one particular senior class, they were preparing for the "most-awesomely-scary-thing", according to Gilbert Beilschmidt, the class idiot, though somehow, his ramblings and overuse of the word awesome had succeeded to convince the class to help make a haunted 'house' for the younger years.<p>

Naturally, wherever the Prussian was, the Frenchman and the Spaniard followed. But unknown to their fellow classmates, they had another thing in store for everybody, involving a certain Canadian who was forced to go along with their ridiculous plan.

"R-Remind me again what I'm meant to be doing" The poor boy quietly asked.

"Ah, mon ami, you are to wait here in the corner carrying this lantern and whenever you see somebody, you walk towards them." Francis, renowned in the school for being a huge flirt, surprisingly heard and explained it to the younger.

"How is that scary?!" The Canadian questioned, not having a single clue.

"Cause nobody can see you little birdie." The obnoxious albino laughed, walking towards them. He was costumed in a dark cloth, along with a small tail and horns; he was holding a very realistic looking pitch fork. The Canadian frowned, he was almost certain this plan was to fail badly, regardless; he still did not have a choice in the matter.

"Mis Amigos, we need to get ready now, the freshmen will be hear any minute!" The ever-cheerful Spaniard announced, coming into the dark room. And from then, everybody in the room started to rush into their positions...Everybody but Matthew and Francis that is.

"Don't you have to go too, Francis?" He muttered.

"Non, I'm staying here too" The Frenchman replied, giving Matthew a small smile, as he guided the small Canadian to the corner where they will wait. Multiple small screams and giggles filled the room, though it meant little to the pale boy, he wasn't needed until the very end and besides, he was a little frightened himself, Matthew never quite liked the dark.

"Mathieu...Are you alright?" Francis whispered to him, he couldn't see well, but he could hear the concern in his tone.

"Y-Yeah..." Matthew replied, nodding slightly, his grip on the lantern getting tighter. He moved his arm slightly and made contact with something causing him to jump in surprise. Francis chuckled beneath his breath.

"Scared of the dark, oui?" the Frenchman's question was confirmed upon a small nod from the Canadian. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe~" He said, reassuring the frightened boy, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead gently, the Canadian grew less tense and gave the Frenchman a small smile. The footsteps of a group of girls came closer and Francis pushed the Matthew towards them, telling him to just walk a little further.

"That jerk said this would be the ultimate scary experience..." Michelle pouted

"I haven't really been scared yet either, remind me to get him with my frying pan later" Elizabeta agreed. Matthew continued to walk towards them, still confused as to how this is scary. He no longer heard the girls' footsteps, as they were frozen in place.

"I-Is that...Floating?" Michelle said, her voice a little weak. Matthew moved the lantern around more. "Oh my god...I-It's actually floating!" she panicked, and the Hungarian at her side squealed a little, they began to run towards his direction, scared out of their minds, and bumping into the Canadian roughly, causing him to fall. Francis reacted quickly however, and caught the poor lad.

"Mon ami, are you alright?" He asked a little worried, however that worry and negativity soon vanished when he heard the quiet laugher escaping the Candian.

"Yes...I'm fine really..." He said in between laughs, Francis began to laugh too. Matthew decided maybe this was going to be a fun day afterall...


	3. RoChu

**Hey so this one did turn out to be RoChu, I never really wrote RoChu before so it was quite hard to do this, though I hope you enjoy.**

**Tomorrow's will be Spamano**

* * *

><p>Ivan was determined to win the heart of Yao Wang, and he knew that this would be the best chance he could get. The school used every holiday as an excuse for some ball or party, and with Halloween coming up, they were to hold a costumed masquerade ball. There was one problem to this however, he didn't know exactly what to do when he would get to the party, or what he would wear, and so the day before the ball, he was in a rather depressed state. Naturally, if the Russian was upset, people KNEW something was up and avoided him at all costs, which didn't help the situation in anyway.<p>

"Aw, what's up, Ivan?" a girl asked him worryingly, he looked up, surprised to see somebody talking to him willingly, and to his luck it was just the person he needed.

"Well there's somebody I like—"

"Is it Yao?!" Elizabeta, the yaoi-obsessed otaku interrupted, Ivan was taken back a little, but nodded regardless, causing her to squeal "Oh my god, finally!"

"...Da...As I was saying, and there's the ball tomorrow so I wanted to try to impress him there but I don't know what to do..." he said, frowning.

"Well you've come to the right person!" she exclaimed. "You should dress up like a panda."

"What?" He said, confused as to how that would help.

"A panda, he loves those, do that and you're sure to claim his heart" She cheered, the bell rung a moment after she said that, and she told him she'll explain later, as she moved to her seat.

The class resumed on as normal, Ivan writing notes without second thought, his mind wondering to the possibility of being with the Chinese boy. However, his thoughts were disrupted when a piece of paper made contact with his hands, and he snapped out of it, looking at the paper and opening it up.

_Meet me at 6pm tomorrow and I'll give you a costume to help! - EH_

Ivan gave a small smile and a nod towards Elizabeta's direction. Now all he had to do is wait...

* * *

><p>It was the night of the ball, and he was dressed up ready in the costume given to him. He looked in the mirror, unsure of what to think about it. Especially the small bear ears, but decided on wearing it anyway. He walked into the hall where it was taking place and he immediately set himself to the task of searching for his soon-to-be. Finding him almost instantly, as it wasn't hard to notice him when he's wearing a distinct costume that suited his personality perfectly. The Russian walked over to him and smiled.<p>

"Hello" he said, trying to disguise his voice as much as possible, it seemed to have worked, judging by the fact Yao smiled back and returned the greeting.

"Ah Ni-Hao, aru."

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, and was ecstatic to find that the older boy agreed to. They took to the centre of the hall, though clumsy they managed to not trip once when dancing and even made small talk in between songs. Indeed, this was the happiest Ivan had felt for a long time. However, all good things must come to an end, and the headmaster announced it was the final song, and once it had ended they must reveal themselves to their partners.

They danced in silence, their smiles and each other the only things they knew, as the music played on, Ivan's heart was pounded, what if Yao ran off or rejected him? He could always force him, but it wouldn't be as nice. The song reaches its final line and everybody started to remove their masks.

"I guess we should follow suit, aru..." Yao said, slowly taking off his mask, revealing his face.

"Da..." Ivan replied, reluctantly taking off his.

"I-Ivan?!" The Chinese boy announced, his eyes widening. "I should've thought it was you..."

"Sorry..." Ivan smiled sadly, he already prepared for rejection.

"Why are you apologizing, aru?" Yao looked at him with concern, moving to kiss his lips briefly before his face turned crimson. "I was hoping it was you..." Ivan didn't expect this, and out of pure joy, he embraced Yao. "Aiyaa! That hurts..." He groaned.

"So...Does this mean you'll become one with me?" He smiled.

"N-No! Not yet!" Yao's face paled, running off in embarrassment, though without a doubt, Ivan followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to favourite, follow and review. Reviews are my fuel :3<strong>


	4. Spamano

**I was feeling pretty sick when I wrote this, so forgive me. But, I think tomorrow will be SpUk, purely because I like SpUk**

* * *

><p><em>The little Italian ran for his life, his heart was in his mouth and he was panting like an exhausted dog. The big boss wolf was going to get him, and he didn't want to let that jerk have his way. He ran down the dark corridors, crying, he didn't like this game, he didn't like it at all. However, all his crying and whining were put to a halt when he tripped on his little dress and his small red cloak covered his face, he panicked thinking the wolf had got him, though he quickly came to his senses when he saw his destination. He got back up, picking up his dropped basket and started to move once more. Upon reaching said destination, he was soon to shut the door and lock it, moving swiftly to hide under the bed and wait.<em>

_"Romano~! Where have you gone?!" The big boss wolf yelled, searching for the poor boy._

_"G-Go away!" Romano squealed, curling up into a ball. Spain sighed, he wished Romano would stop being so grumpy all the time, though he knew that was just the way he is; however, he had grown rather used to it, and besides, Spain thought he was adorable anyway...The Latino country turned round the corner, spotting the door with light surrounding it. The lights were on. Romano was sure to be in there, he thought, entering._

_"Romano..." He said tiredly, finding the young nation under the bed. "What did I tell you about stealing the chocolate?" He groaned._

_"N-Not to steal it..." he replied, looking upset, and as if he were about to cry._

_"Don't worry...You can have it!" He panicked; he didn't want to make him cry. He was immediately relieved to see that the small Italian's face beamed with joy. _

_"I was going to eat it all anyway..." He mumbled quietly, taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth greedily. Spain laughed, he was going to enjoy upcoming Halloweens. _

* * *

><p>Spain hummed as he swept the room, making sure it was absolutely spotless. He wanted it to be perfect for his little Romano, and he wasn't going to disappoint. He looked at the time, deciding now would be the best time to get changed into his costume before Romano arrived.<p>

Before he knew it, the door bell rung and the Spaniard sprung into action, adding his little fangs in addition to his vampire costume.

"Romano~!" He cheered, opening the door for the Italian "I'm so happy you made it!" He continued to bounce around excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Romano said, in his usual grump as he pushed past the Spaniard. By now, Spain knew it wasn't going to get any better, and just sighed. Though it did come to his attention on how great Romano was looking at the moment, wearing his little wolf ears and tail. Spain's smile dropped a little. He knew he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about his little Italian, he was his guardian...Was. But he couldn't help but to think about how much Romano has grown. He was no longer his little red riding hood; he was a proud wolf, one who needed a strong wolf beside him to look after him and care for him and make love to...

Spain snapped out of his thought "Ah, would you like some coffee, Romano?" He asked, taking his mind off such tempting thoughts.

"Don't you have something stronger? Something to get me through this night..." He moaned, looking through the kitchen for something, until he found a bottle of wine. "This will do, pour me a glass, you jerk..." He said, dumping the bottle on the side, storming off to god knows where. Spain obeyed, _maybe after a few drinks... _He thought, though he was starting to worry as to where such thoughts were coming from. He took the glasses to the front room, where luckily, Romano was already there, and he handed him one.

"Grazie..." Romano said quietly taking a sip. It was going to be a long night.

However the only thing Romano could remember of it was waking up to find himself naked...

"SPAIN!" He growled, yelling at the top of his voice. The Spaniard didn't regret it a single bit.


	5. SpUk

**OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry guys, I was to publish this the next day, however, my internet was switched off for stupid reasons and it had only come back today. I felt like a caveman...**

**But anyways, here's a little bit of smut with SpUk to make up for it and I think I shall do USUK tomorrow...**

* * *

><p><strong>-SpUk-<strong>

It was the nation's annual Halloween Party and Arthur was currently deciding what to wear, he asked Francis, he replied something slutty. He asked Alfred, it was something nerdy he didn't know. And he asked Kiku, but he didn't even know what a neko was...

Arthur looked through his box full of clothing; he didn't even remember what was inside, though he was hoping for a costume. He sighed when he lifted his old crimson pirate regalia, smiling fondly, remembering such times where he conquered anywhere he went. Part of him wanted to burn it, there were dark secrets he wanted to forget, that nobody knew but him. But part of him wanted to wear the uniform, for nostalgic feeling. The latter overcame the former, and so he began to put on the costume, it looked almost new, preserved well and as he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt as if that intimidation he once had was returned to his appearance.

An hour later, Alfred had come to pick him up, taking him to the hall where the party was taking place. Only few didn't know what dark memories where forged with this regalia, what horrible deeds happened whilst wearing it and how many sins were committed. Arthur wore his costume with great pride, his old sinister grin grew on his face, however, and that soon disappeared upon the arrival of one former enemy...

"Spain!" Arthur cried, his face dropping, his mouth curling into a scowl.

"Inglaterra!" Spain roared with equal passion. The two sent looks of pure hate towards one another. Who knew that they would be BOTH wearing their pirate regalia at the same time. Romano had never quite witnessed Antonio mad, though he wished he hadn't, as some even believed he could be even scarier than poor Ivan. This didn't intimidate England in the slightest, he had defeated the Spanish before and he could now. The two lunged at each other with ferocity. England was the first to throw a punch, however Spain dodged with great reaction speed though any attack he attempted to lay on England was also dodged. The duo continued their fierce and purely brutal dance, both would never admit it, but only they provided the thrill and adrenaline they had missed for so long. A few hits later and it appeared that France had quite enough.

"Break it up!" France growled, rubbing his temples. "You're not only causing a scene but ruining the party. Mathieu, Alfred, take them to the other room..." he ordered, his usual flirty personality replaced with this serious one. The two nations nodded and grabbed the duo, dragging them (As they were not in any way willing) and took them into the adjacent room.

"Look, just like make up or something dudes, you don't wanna be here all night..." Alfred stated bluntly, walking out with his brother.

* * *

><p>The two remained in awkward and excruciating silence for some time, only exchanging glances every so often. Eventually, England grew bored of their current status and went over to the cabinet in the corner, pulling out a few bottles of alcohol, offering one to the Latin country, to which he responded with a grunt. Arthur had threw the bottle to him, though it was clear Spain was capable of catching, and merely snatched the bottle midair and soon took the seal off and began to guzzle it down. England followed suit and there was certainly development of conversation through each bottle and chug.<p>

"So Alfred comes up to me and claimsh that there'sh these space vehicles and that they have aliensh from other planets...Can you believe that?!" Arthur barked, in between laughter. Spain giggled.

"Si, that guy is sho weird..." Spain replied, smiling. Though the two after a few exchanges of story grew silent once more, this one somehow more unsettling than the rest. Spain knew this feeling all too well, and dared to look at the Brit only to be met with his lust filled eyes. "S-Say amigo...Why don't we y'know...Like the old days?" he asked, nervous. He knew that he wanted it and it was clear that Arthur wanted the same and without warning, the Englishman lunged at him once more, his lips meeting his. Spain kissed back with equal need, letting out a small whine. Arthur soon climbed onto the Spaniard, the thrill of dominance over taking him, as he plunged his tongue into Antonio's hot cavern, Spain could do little to fight back. The undressing was done clumsily and with haste, only want in their minds. England broke this kiss, once he had soon removed the whole of Spain's attire.

"I must say, poppet. You're looking as beautiful as ever~" He chuckled, the slur of alcohol still ever present. Spain was never usually this submissive but whenever it was Captain Kirkland, who stole his pride and will, he could do nothing but offer himself in complete defeat and need. Antonio blushed lightly, but soon made quick work of Arthur's clothes. Neither cared for the starter, they just wanted to skip to the main meal...

"H-Hurry..." The Spaniard stuttered, his breath ragged and his heated need begging for release. The Brit growled, commenting on the nation's impatience, but removed his fingers from his entrance regardless and without any form of warning, shoved his own member into the Spaniard's tight hole. The Brit groaned at the feeling, not remembering the last he had such a lustful feeling and began to move, once again without asking. Spain moaned loudly, it did hurt but he knew he could handle it. Besides...This was probably the most gentle Arthur has ever been to him. The two continued to thrust and buck their hips in synchronisation, the only noises being their moans, pants and ever so sinful pleads. And with a loud cry, the Spaniard came, his seed spread all over their chests, and Arthur released afterwards, his hot fluids filling Antonio to the brim...

Both had soon quickly washed themselves and dressed, not wanting to raise suspicion and with haste, moved back into the other room. Nobody knew what happened though they didn't forget what happened, and they NEVER planned on bringing it up...EVER AGAIN.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that, though please do review, it's my writer's fuel and it helps to improve my fictions in future chapters...<strong>

**Also, if anybody wondered why there were so many 'shs' it was because it was to show they were slurring... It's a role-play thing that happens in World of Warcraft so I had grown accustomed to it...**


	6. USUK

**Hey guys, USUK time :3 ((YAY)) **

**Well anyway, I'm not certain as to what to do next, I may do GerIta, getting the most mainstream of the shippings out the way and then have SuFin because I have those chapters all ready and move onto the more uncommon shippings, like GerEng, France x Germany and Germacest, etc.**

**Hope you enjoy! There's smut~**

* * *

><p>-USUK-<p>

Alfred held his wooden cross to his chest tightly, praying that god will bestow courage upon him for his night watch. It was a full moon and Halloween and as a watchman, a devout Christian guard, sworn to protect those innocent from harm such as vampires and werewolves, this was to be a very busy night. The blond walked down the village paths cautiously, it was his first night on watch alone after being classified as an official watcher and he didn't like it one bit. He felt as if he was being watched, and he continued to turn his head to look around.

The vampire chuckled, _easy prey..._ he thought, smirking when he saw the boy's panic, in fact, he could almost smell his fear. He continued to lurk above the Christian, wanting to see more of his face; he wasn't certain as to why, but there was something about the cerulean eyed male that allured him so. His emerald eyes continued to scan the watcher's body, judging...He knew that he may put up a fight, and a good one at that just by the look of his tan body. He thought it was a stupid idea to have somebody as tempting as him out on the one night where **he **came out. The count decided he wanted to frighten the boy further, and began to follow, rustling the trees and anything else to make some noise. It didn't take long for Alfred to notice somebody was indeed following him, and his heart was in his mouth.

"W-Who's there?" he called, his patrolling put to a halt. He turned around, trying to see who it was, but came to no result. The vampire laughed, not showing himself. And by instinct, the watcher turned to run to the nearest church hoping the light shall protect him from the stalking darkness. It wasn't hard for the dark figure to follow him, but Alfred continued to run, entering the small church and dashing to the altar hiding behind it. He started to mutter prayers, begging for mercy, hoping the shadow couldn't get to him there, as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a strong cold hand grasped his chin and he gasped, daring to open his eyes, and they met with a pair of emerald ones and a devious smirk.

"Hello, poppet~" The man purred, his thumb tracing Alfred's jaw line. The watcher felt tears fall from his eyes, he was absolutely petrified. He didn't even need to ask who and what he was.

"T-The vampire king..." He stuttered. He knew there was no escape from the famous green-eyed ancient vampire, whose strength has never been challenged, nor his intellect or cunning. The vampire chuckled.

"Oh please, feel free to call me Arthur..." He smiled, Alfred wondered if he wasn't entirely dangerous, but didn't drop his guard once. He couldn't deny how beautiful Arthur was, his perfectly formed face almost looked angelic and forged from god himself, his large green eyes shining with life and complimented his golden hair and his lips which curled into a smile looked so smooth yet untouched by another. Alfred wasn't sure what to do, though he didn't realise he was staring so intently at Arthur.

"Is there something you like?" Arthur asked, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"I-I don't know..." Alfred replied honestly, even if he was damned, it was rude to lie to him.

"I know there's something I like about you..." He commented, inching closer to the other's neck. "You smell ever so divine..." Arthur knew it from the beginning; the watcher was a fresh one, not touched by anybody. He planned to change that.

"W-What?" Alfred grew frightened, was he planning on killing him? Arthur merely laughed.

"Relax, love. I'm not going to hurt you much..." Arthur said, his tone low and husky, Alfred could do nothing but whimper. Arthur pulled Alfred's chin, kissing him roughly. The watcher couldn't help but to kiss back, there was no resisting such a perfect and beautiful creature. Arthur smiled, liking the obedience and pressed his body against the Christian's, deepening the kiss, Alfred hooked his arms around the vampire's neck and Arthur licked Alfred's bottom lip, the latter opening it slightly for him, and so Arthur slid his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch, wanting to taste it all. Alfred moaned he wasn't sure why this felt so right, why it felt so...good. Arthur moved his mouth to Alfred's jaw line, kissing it and moving down to his neck, the human's breath hitched, he knew what was coming and just as that thought passed through mind, Arthur licked his neck, slowly digging his fangs into Alfred's neck, it didn't hurt much, and for some reason, it only aroused the young virgin further, a small moan escaping his plump lips and Arthur drained him ever so slightly, before removing his teeth, and kissing Alfred's bite mark in apology.

"You taste delicious..." He muttered, Alfred shivering, and was almost happy to have pleased the elder. "But I want so much more..." He added, moving Alfred, lying him down of the floor and straddling him suddenly. "I'm going to take you now, right here, right now~" He stated, chuckling deviously, Alfred believed it couldn't get any more offensive or against everything he believes in, but he didn't want to deny him this.

"P-Please" The word slipped out of the boy's mouth, and Arthur began to practically rip off his clothing, Alfred's bare back freezing upon the cold stone flooring and he blushed madly when Arthur gazed at his naked form, smiling, Alfred felt embarrassed covering his body, but his hands were roughly shoved off, Arthur growling quietly.

"You're beautiful, love. Don't EVER try to hide yourself from me." He warned, Alfred nodded. And Arthur trailed kisses down Alfred's torso getting ever so close to his erect member, but never touching it, in favour, he nipped at the areas surrounding it, including his thighs, Alfred whined and moaned, not liking the teasing but never wanting it to stop. At last, Arthur moved his hand, and began to stroke the inexperienced man slowly, his hips bucking in response, and Arthur pinned his waist down, moving his mouth to lick at the tip ever so gently, Alfred's head tilting back, moaning.

"You're so responsive~" He chuckled, moving back to slowly take Alfred's fairly sized member in inch by inch, his need growing by the second, moaning as Arthur's talented tongue trailed across his shaft, not missing a bit, and licking up every bit of pre-come that had leaked out.

"I-I'm going to..." Alfred tried to force out, moaning and voice husky and dripping with lust. Arthur soon stopped and began to remove his own trousers and undergarments, revealing his rather...large member, the virgin's eyes widening, shaking his head. "T-That won't—"

"Yes it will~" The vampire assured him, kissing his lips briefly before putting 3 digits to his mouth. "Suck." He commanded, and the other obeyed, slowly taking in the fingers into his mouth, licking and coating them well. The elder groaning at the sight, never seeing something so lewd and attractive in the last god knows how long... He soon pulled his fingers out, moving them towards Alfred's small inexperienced entrance, sliding a single digit in. Alfred gasped, the feeling completely foreign to him, as Arthur moved his finger around before adding a second, which brought great discomfort to the younger, as he winced a little, Arthur kissing him to distract him as he slowly scissored his fingers, stretching him and once the pain slowly faded, he added a final digit, Alfred moaning slightly though wincing. After a bit, Arthur removed his fingers. Alfred whimpering at the loss but soon ceased when Arthur began to line himself up. Alfred held his breath in anticipation as Arthur slid himself in completely, the younger crying a little in pain.

"Shh, poppet, it'll be better soon~" The elder began to comfort the other, staying still for him to adjust, eventually the watcher nodded, urging the other to continue and so Arthur began to move slowly, Alfred moaning softly.

"F-Faster" He breathed... Arthur complied, thrusting with a faster pace and slightly harder. The church was filled with the sound of Alfred's moans and pleases along with Arthur's soft moans and grunts, Arthur grabbed Alfred's hips, allowing himself to thrust deeper and harder, striking a certain spot causing Alfred to scream. "T-There please, oh lord..." Arthur smirked, continuing to hit that one spot, Alfred without warning, releasing on their chests and afterwards, Arthur followed suit, filling Alfred up to the brim and riding off his own orgasm. They lay together in silence for a few moments; until they heard a few priests enter.

"Oh lord!" One cried, seeing the two. His face showing pure disgust. Arthur stood up, putting on his bottoms on at record speed. The mob charged towards them, Arthur grabbing Alfred suddenly and carrying him bridal style, giving him a small kiss.

"Sorry, love. It looks like we're going to have to run." He whispered in Alfred's ear. Alfred was almost heartbroken but he couldn't help but want to be with the vampire. "Ah, I'm sorry, gentleman, but it looks like you won't get me this year either!" He claimed, grinning demonically, his eyes flashing red.

"It's Count Kirkland!" They howled in fear. Arthur laughed manically, carrying Alfred and running away, jumping onto the roofs and heading towards the dark mansion where he resides.

"How would you like to stay with me for eternity?" Arthur grinned, half teasing half serious. Alfred gave a small chuckle.

"I would love to" He smiled fondly, kissing Arthur.


	7. GerIta

**Sorry, I forgot to upload this yesterday...**

**But here you go! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Italian who cried wolf-<strong>

The little Italian has been shamed. For too long has he been calling wolf, crying that the wolf was scary and going to take him away. The villagers were getting sick of it.

"Feliciano, there's no bloody wolf out there!" Arthur snapped, grumpy after being woken up at 5am from Feli's cries.

"Da, there's no wolf" Ivan agreed, holding a pickaxe up, as if he were to hit somebody with it.

"Will you go to fucking sleep?!" Feliciano's grumpy older brother, Lovino yelled angrily.

"W-Why does nobody believe me..." the Italian sobbed, falling to the floor, white flag in hand, watching as everybody stormed off.

"Maybe you're just imagining things, Feliciano-kun." Kiku sighed, patting his shoulder. "Perhaps you should get some evidence if you want to prove he exists..." He explained before entering his own home.

The Italian ceased his small cries, believing Kiku's idea would surely work, and he decided on the next day, at sunset, he would search for the big wolf and get anything he could get for evidence.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Luddy, what's gotten you down in the dumps?!" The wolf's older brother, Gilbert, whined. Ludwig did nothing but turn his head, not in the mood to answer him. He was rather fond of this boy who kept entering the forest; somehow it reminded him of when he was young, and human. However, every time he went to approach him, the boy began to scream and run off waving a flag.<p>

"Is it that Italian again?" Gilbert asked, cautious.

"Just leave me be, Bruder..." Ludwig sighed. The wolf knew that he may have been a little too harsh on his approaches; barking and growling never quite seemed like a friendly gesture. He decided he may just give up. Gilbert soon left with his mate, Roderich, and they went to the Austrian's cave. And by now, Ludwig would've just left to find that boy, but he knew there was no point...

* * *

><p>The Italian gathered his things ready in a bag, and put the rucksack on his back, he was ready. He had equipped himself with small things such as little bags, camera, and a spyglass, he almost felt like a detective. Feliciano entered the forest once more and began to wander around. He was highly anxious but couldn't help but to notice he hadn't come across the wolf again. Was he injured, did something happen to him? Feliciano worried, he wasn't sure why, but he didn't want any harm to come to the wolf. He heard rustling behind him, hoping it was the wolf he saw before. Turning around, he grew scared, instead of the proud wolf he usually saw, it was a great white wolf with piercing red eyes, this one seemed scary; and so he began to run, Feliciano sprinted with all his efforts, the wolf catching up easily, following the boy. He soon fell over turning around to see the wolf staring at him. It almost seemed like the wolf was...laughing?<p>

"D-Don't eat me, please!" The Italian begged for his life, the wolf shook his head.

"Y-You can understand me?" The Italian continued, the white wolf nodding. But before Feliciano could react further, he was picked up by his clothing by the great wolf's powerful jaw. His panic began to rise once more and he struggled around, the wolf rolling his eyes and taking him to the cave...

Feliciano saw a large cave in front of him, were they going in there? And when they entered it, he saw another sleeping wolf...It was the one who he saw before! The Italian was released from Gilbert and almost without fear, he ran towards the wolf, looking at him. The beast didn't seem as scary when sleeping, he almost seemed peaceful. Feliciano dared to move his hand to stroke its fur however stopped when he saw the wolf open his bright blue eyes and startled to see the boy in front of him. The wolf stood up, looking at the elder wolf, nodding his head in appreciation. Feliciano decided they weren't all that bad. He petted the wolf, which leant into his touch and soon they were left alone. The boy fell asleep, cuddled into the wolf's pelt. Ludwig decided he wanted the Italian, and knew he could trust him enough to keep his secret and he began to change, awakening the boy.

"W-What?" Feli asked in amazement, seeing the wolf turn into a human. The human was rather handsome, with striking blue eyes and blond hair, his body well built and almost as if it was a chiselled piece of art.

"Hallo." The man said, in an accent that was familiar to the boy.

"Ah, ciao..." The Italian beamed. "I didn't know wolves could do that!"

"They can't." Ludwig chuckled, shaking his head. "Werewolves can"

"Wait so you're a werewolf..." Feliciano asked, void of emotion, Ludwig was anxious, what if he didn't accept it. "That's brilliant; I didn't think they were real! Wait so you can turn when you want to? And like you look exactly like a wolf? So you were human before? Ooh can you turn other people? And—"

"Enough, enough..." Ludwig sighed, glad.

"Sorry..." The Italian apologized. Ludwig nodded. "How come you always followed me?"

"Well, I thought you were nice and well...I liked you..." The German blushed, rubbing his neck. The Italian giggled.

"I thought you wanted to eat me...But, I'm glad you don't." Feliciano gave the man a kiss, moving away and smiling. The German was speechless and couldn't reply. "I like you too!" He cheered.

"O-Oh...Danke." Ludwig gave an uncharacteristic smile. "I'm Ludwig."

"Feliciano!"

"W-Will you stay with me for the night?" The German dared to ask, hoping for a positive response.

"Of course!"

The two cuddled together, with the blanket that was in the corner of the cave, just in case Ludwig wanted to be human for a while. And the German kissed the Italian softly.

"Gute Nacht, Feliciano..."


End file.
